


Life is Worth Living

by thehauntingofpolis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheesy, Clexa, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, SuperCorp, Wayhaught - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehauntingofpolis/pseuds/thehauntingofpolis
Summary: This is a Clexa fanfic, where the apocalypse never happened. Clarke, Lexa, and everyone else has normal lives. They were never in space, and they never had to survive on the ground. They are regular people, living regular lives. But as we all know Clarke and Lexa are made for each other, so in whichever universe they are in, they are bound to be. (there will also be a some crossovers for all the earpers and the supergirl fans out there)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. the never-ending bus ride of pity

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry the summary is like that. I am writing as I go, and I don’t know the main plot. All I had was the idea for the beginning so anything can happen. I prefer to write as the ideas come to me. All I know is that its going to be full of fluff, smut, and angst, plus I know I will write in a crossover. Okay anyways I hope you’ll read it, enjoy :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from Lexa’s POV

“So…who is like your best girl friend?” I overhear a guy say as I enter the warm bus, escaping the cold and freezing weather outside. 

The floor is wet form all the snow melting off people’s shoes. My friend and I go further into the bus. There are no seats left. So, we just stand close by the door. I lean against the railing and the glass partition between the door and where you can stand. 

The girl he was talking to seemed like she didn’t really know what to answer. “Well, uhm that’s hard, I love all my friends, but I wouldn’t really say best friend is the word I’d use.” She responds calmly, while he continues interrogating her with questions. It was like he needed to know everything, and it was so obvious they had just met. That guy, he was shooting his shot. 

“Ugh that science class was so long and boring, I didn’t learn anything”, my friend says while looking at his phone. He doesn’t notice I’m not really paying attention to what he is saying, so he just continues to rant. 

“Lexa?” My friend seemed to realize I wasn’t in the conversation with him, maybe because he finally looked up or maybe it was the lack of a response, but he had noticed. 

I could feel him tracing my view, trying to figure out what I seemed to be so interested in. I casually shook my head, redirected my eyesight, and said “Yes, I heard you, the subject has always been dreadful, I mean that teacher really knows how to make a class fall asleep.” 

“Yeah, exactly, I mean I know we talk about it every time, but it really is just the most dreadful class we have. School is fine but that subject just really makes me hate the whole experience…” He goes on, while I switch my focus back on the conversation at the head of the bus. 

“Okay, so I’ll see you at school tomorrow, and don’t forget to bring the bracelet I forgot at your place a few days ago” My friend says as he is leaving the bus. He only ever rides two stops down. Its short but he just likes going with me for as long as he can. 

“Don’t worry I’ll remember it this time Lincoln, bye.” 

“Okay, good, I was just giving you a friendly reminder, bye babe.” I give him a little wave through the window as the bus continues driving again. 

“But you got to have a best girl friend, I mean doesn’t every girl have one?” the guy at the front couldn’t seem to drop the subject. 

“Like I told you, we aren’t that close. I mean if anyone was going to be my best friend it would be Bellamy, but he isn’t a girl.” She responds, still calm, but the annoyance is creeping up on her face. 

“Yes, you said that already but, like every girl has another girl who is their best friend.” He says, still pushing on the same idiotic subject. 

“Look, alright…fine…I guess my best girlfriend is Raven or Octavia, if you have to have an answer.” The girl says while fighting to not show how much he was starting to piss her off. 

There isn’t as much noise as you would think for a bus this full of people. There is mostly silence. The only conversation I could hear was theirs, and it is starting to get on my nerves now as well. I click the red stop button on the wall, thinking about how I wouldn’t have to hear this conversation any longer soon enough. Though I felt bad for her. After all I have seen this girl before, and she seems like a nice person. She even used to be in my class for a little while. I don’t actually know her, but I know she’s a good person. Also, nobody deserves to be bother by a random guy. She probably has a boyfriend anyways. I mean she is always clinging to that tall guy with the dark hair and freckles, that’s probably her boyfriend, it sure seems like he loves her. 

The bus is slowing down, but the conversation isn’t. I just hear him asking her new things over and over. Grilling her without even noticing how done with the conversation she is. 

“Hey, weren’t we going to pick up that thing we talked about earlier?” I walked up to her and said as we were closing in on my stop. 

“Huh...?” She looks confused as she says, but then she sees me nodding my head slightly towards the guy. 

She almost immediately picks up on it and responds. “Oh yeah, that thing, how could I forget silly me”. 

“Yeah, but we always knew you were forgetful, anyways this is where we need to go off, so…you coming?” I say with a teasing smirk while holding out my hand for her to take. She takes it and I pull her up from her seat while we move towards the door. 

“See you here tomorrow again then?” the guy yells after us, but we have already walked off. Even though we heard him we chose to just ignore it instead. 

Finally done with that, I think to myself. It wasn’t even my conversation, but I’m glad it’s over now. That guy really doesn’t know how to pick up signs. That bus ride felt like an eternity, and honestly, I wouldn’t wish anyone to be stuck with a pushy guy, not even a stranger or my worst enemy for that matter.


	2. the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Lexa’s POV

“Thanks for that by the way, you didn’t have to save me though.” The girl from the bus says as we walk down the quiet snow-covered street. 

The only sounds around is the wind in the trees, the cars on the main street, and our shoes hitting the snow with every step we take. Our hands are still intertwined, there is something so nice about holding her warm hand when the air around us is freezing cold. 

“I know you don’t, but my patience for pushy guys is close to none, and I could tell you wouldn’t survive the ride to the city with him hanging over you.” I say with a little laugh. She laughs back. The laugh barely made a sound, but I felt the warm air that came with it. 

“Uhm so you probably need to get to the city, so if we go over the hill and down, we get to the tram, it’ll take you pretty close to the other bus stops if you need a transfer” I ramble on, suddenly really aware that I pulled her off a bus with no plan and now this beautiful girl is holding my hand. 

“Yeah, sounds good lead the way”, she says with a smile on her face. 

We walk together in silence. But it is far from uncomfortable. It is nice and peaceful. It’s like we have known each other for ages, and this is just another hangout.  
We walk up a beautiful hill, at the top there is a lovely view of the city. 

“You know, you’re lucky you got off the bus when you did, because now you get to see my personal favorite part of this whole town.” I say casually as we walk, and with that breaking the comfortable silence. 

“Oh really, do tell, so this is your favorite part,” she replies intrigued, while raising one of her eyebrows confidently. 

I look at her in awe. The way she raised her eyebrow gave her an unspoken power in a way. It was like she had practiced how to look intrigued a certain way so her confidence would seem to be sky high. 

I tried not to look dumbfound while saying “Well not right here, but at the top of the hill. There’s this little church at the very end of it, and before that its just a long quiet stretch that has a view over the city. And now, when its winter, you can just look out over all the city lights. I promise you’ll love it.” 

We kept walking for a bit passing a kindergarten that was now empty and making our way towards the big open fields that is a golf course. She suddenly stops and looks at me thoughtfully. 

“Hmmmm…” she starts of, “How can you promise me I’ll love it when you don’t even know me?” 

I look at her in question. I’m confused, it makes perfect sense because I don’t actually know her. And we haven’t spoke before today. But somehow, someway, I feel like I know her. That even though we have barely said two words to each other, I know what she’s like. 

“You’re right, I couldn’t know, but it’s just a feeling I’ve got…” I reply after a while. 

She just nods and we keep walking toward the city view. 

“Are you ready to get your mind blow?” I say while mimicking getting my brain blown up with hand gestures. 

“I can’t wait,” she says while laughing at my silly expression. I could tell she thought it was silly, but it made her laugh so it can’t be all bad. 

We finally make it to the top and start walking the stretch. It is completely dark outside because it is winter. And the winters here are always long. It is dark most hours of the day, but the lights from houses and buildings, cars, lamps, and streetlights keep it well lit up anyways. Plus, the snow helps make everything seem a little brighter. Being on that top feels magical. With the big glooming church, it doesn’t matter if the church is for you or not, the building itself is just architecturally nice. The building isn’t too big, and it is made of brick. 

The roof is covered with snow, but then again so is everything else. The grounds around are big and open, and there is an outlook place where you can stand to just get a glimpse of the astonishing view. Where you can just stand and watch over the city from. It is the most calming and relaxing place on earth, for me at least. It’s my escape. 

I take a deep breath and turn to face the girl from the bus. The cold air feels soothing in my lungs. There is something so fresh about the coldness of it. I watch her carefully, trying to figure out what she thinks of it. It’s not like the opinion of a stranger should matter, but for some reason it feels important. Important that she likes it, that she sees it for what I see it for. That the view gets her the same calm feeling it gives me. I just want her to see it, like really see it.

It is all too quiet. Nobody is saying anything yet again. The anticipation is killing me, I want to know what she is thinking, and what she is feeling. It’s strange. It’s so strange how badly I need her approval. I just met her. I shouldn’t care this much. But I do. 

Finally, she turns to me and says with a sigh that’s more like a breath of relief and inner peace, “You’re right. It really is perfect.” She says it with such a soft voice. I can tell she’s being genuine. I let out the breath I didn’t know I’ve been holding. 

I smile at her and say mockingly “You’ll learn the fact that I am always right soon enough.”


	3. the end for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still from Lexa’s POV

Me and the girl have started walking down again. The time was moving quicker than we thought it had. It was suddenly late, and she still had some way to go before she would be home. So, we decide that we should get going, and we did.

Though we pretended to be in a hurry, we weren’t really. We both were walking in a calm tempo. The conversation delightful. We talked about anything and everything we thought of. It was one of the most interesting conversations I have had in a while.

Everything about it just screamed safe and comfortable. It was just delightful. There is really no other way to describe it. We understood each other, and we weren’t afraid to say anything that came across our minds.

So here we are. Walking. Having the nicest conversation. When out of nowhere I hear, “Hey Lexa, could you get the post on your way in, you forgot to give the key back, so could you just do me a favor and bring it in when you get yours?” It was the people I live with. That’s when I realized we just passed my house. I hadn’t even noticed where we were, I was too caught up in the conversation to realize it.

The people I live with are nice. They’re some of the nicest people I have met. I don’t see them a lot or talk to them for that matter. But if there ever is something, I know I can go to them. They aren’t too old. It’s a mom, a dad, and their kid. 

A lovely couple. He is kind of a nerd. A dorky goofball who is really a stereotypical dad, but with a younger age. And she is a lovely sweetheart who I can just tell is filled with joy and love. 

And then there is the kid. The kid is around one year old, and he is just there, I guess. I only see him when I babysit, usually, every now and again. He is one so he doesn’t really have a personality. But he is a calm kid, who laughs more than cries. Maybe because he knows both his parents are there and that they both love him, maybe he knows it and that’s why he is filled with as much joy as his mother. 

I turn around and there she’s standing on the balcony, holding her kid on her hip. Her blond hair tied up in a bun, and her clothes relaxing. The kid Nikki, he’s wearing blue shades and a grey hat, plus a fuzzy brown bear onesie. 

“I’m sorry about the key Aster. I promise I’ll give it back today when I take the post in, but I was actually on my way down to the tram. I’ll be back later if that’s okay”. I shout so she’ll hear me. 

“That’s okay sweetie don’t worry, just bring it by whenever you have time today,” she replies with a warm smile and a calm tone. 

She takes a few seconds before she continues, “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh this...ummmm this is just someone I know from school,” I say flustered and with that let the realization of the fact that I don’t even know her name sink in.  


I have heard her name before. And I definitely knew the names of some of her friends. Ugh why don’t I remember her name. My cheeks are turning red of embarrassment.

Luckily she jumps in, “I’m Clarke, as she said I’m just a friend from school.”

Embarrassed, or at least I am, we say our goodbyes before we leave. 

“I’m sorry about that you know,” I start stuttering out, my cheeks still red. 

She gives me a little push as she says, “How could you’ve known Lexa, I never told you it.”  


She did have a point, she only knew mine now because of Aster. I gave her a little push back. “Well, that’s true but still, that was awkward.”

She laughs for a moment before replying, “It wasn’t as bad as you think...” she pauses for a minute before she continues, “Plus now I know your name and where you live so, it was a good thing, for me at least. You turned into a tomato, so I’d imagine it wasn’t that for you, but it was fun to see you all flustered.” 

My face turns even more red with the fact that she’d noticed in the first place. I reply with a cheeky comment and with that the conversation is back up and running again. The encounter with Aster and Nikki forgotten already. 

We make it to the quiet tram station. There is only one person there. An older guy sitting on the bench waiting. We stand on the opposite platform and wait for the tram to arrive, before saying our final goodbyes. 

With that I walk upwards towards my apartment again, with a head full of thoughts. Mostly questions about if I ever was going to see her again, or if she would go back to not knowing that I exist and me not knowing her. I figure there is only one way I would know my future with the blond girl, and that was time.


	4. always the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Clarke’s POV

I open the door to the warm house I call home with a big sigh. There are multiple pares of shoes blocking the door in the hallway that leads to the living room. Shit is the word that comes to mind. I had been so caught up in the conversation with Lexa, the girl who pulled me off the bus. I had totally forgotten that everyone was coming over for dinner today. 

I slowly walk towards the living room, not really wanting to go because I know they’re going to be either pissed or ask a million questions. And I am not prepared for that.

I walk inside and within a second I hear, “Look who finally decided to show up.” 

“Mom, I’m so sorry, I was late for the bus from the city and I had to wait for the next one, I got caught up at school with a project”, I try to defend myself. I try to say something I know they won’t be mad at me for, because the truth that I had forgotten would be worse. 

“Liar.” I hear from behind me. 

“What?” I responded.

“I said liar, like as in you are one, and you’re not good at it either.”

“I’m not lying Raven, so stop it okay.”

“No, you definitely are lying, you want to know how I know. You see, first of all sisterly instinct, secondly, you’re forgetting we have most our classes together, and if we don’t I know your schedule, you don’t have any projects this week, so you must be lying, and third of all you texted me saying you were on the way to the city, but you never showed up or answered my texts after that. So, something happened between then and now. Something you don’t want to tell us about.” She says with a cocky tone. 

Raven is always so sure she is right all the time, and yes, she often is right. And yes, she is right now as well. But I would never admit that to her. As her sister I can’t let her get too smug, and high on herself.

Raven is my foster sister, well she’s been with us since we were about 8 years old, so really she is just my sister. I remember I hated her when she first came to live with us, I didn’t want a sister. But with time I’ve grown to love her, and now I couldn’t ever imagine a life without her. We have grown into a family, me, Raven, my mom Abigail, and my stepfather Marcus. The little Reyes-Griffin-Kane clan. 

“Girls please don’t fight okay, I’m sure Clarke has her reasons for being late, now your friends are waiting, so are you going to come eat or just stand there bickering?” Mom chimes in with. I shoot her a grateful look, but I know she going to interrogate me as soon as our friends leave, so I’m definitely not of the hook. But for right now I have time to figure out an excuse while we eat. 

We walk into the kitchen, and there is everyone already gathered around the table. Bellamy and his little sister Octavia, Jasper, Monty and of course Marcus.  
It wasn’t unusual for the 6 of us to have dinner with each other’s families. We switch turns at each other’s houses, and our parents loves it. It started with mine and Ravens parents wanting to see who we spent all of our time with. And when the other parents heard about the dinner, they all wanted to do the same. After that it just became something we would do. We have dinner about once a week, once every other week at the very least. 

It’s nice, I like the dinners, but sometimes it feels more like an obligation. I love my friends, but I hang out with them all the time. Sometimes it would be nice to just do something else for once. I mean I see them at school, I see them at home or one of their houses, and if I have plans to go somewhere everyone goes with. It’s just how it is. 

I like how close we are, it’s just I have a limit of how much time I can spend with them without feeling bored. We have been friends forever, and I know we all struggle to find stuff to do that everyone is interested in. 

When we were younger it was fine. We played games and we all had more common interests. But now, we all have grown up a bit, we have different stuff we want to do, and still, we forget about that just to spend even more time with each other. Sometimes I wish I could just go for a walk without everyone tagging along.  
“Hi, sorry I’m late, I got held up with something.” I say as I sit down at the table. 

“More like held up with someone,” Raven says with a scoff. 

I just give her a look, telling her to drop it, and she changes the subject. She may think she knows something, but both she and I know that she has no clue what I was doing or who I was with. She may be pissed, but she would never want to say something she shouldn’t, and the same goes for me whenever she is late or makes me angry for some reason. That’s why we made a pact, if we give the look, the subject is of topic for now. 

The rest of them have gotten to know the look over the years, so they didn’t say anything more about me being late either. We talked about the weather, our day, what we have as plans for the rest of the week, how their families are doing. We talked about anything other than why I was late. It makes it feel like I have something to hide, but the thing is I don’t know if there is anything to say yet. They’re all to nosy for their own good, that’s why I would rather drop the subject then get the third degree. 

The dinner went over smoothly. Everyone had a great time, and everyone enjoyed the meal. But when it was over and everyone had left, I went to my room, not ready for the storm that was my mother just yet. 

As I lay in bed, all I can seem to think about is Lexa. Huh, what a beautiful name, fit for a beautiful girl. I know I have seen her before, but the thought of talking to her never occurred to me. It is a big school, and you can’t know everyone to be fair. Now that I have talked to her though, I can’t wait to do it again. There is just something about her that has me intrigued. I want to know everything about her. And I just hope that she wants to get to know me as well.


	5. is it too soon to call it love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Lexa’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this while walking home from school. And I have not really had the time to proof it, but I really wanted to post it. So hope it is okay :))

“Ugh its too early to be awake,” one of my friends say as we stroll down the halls of the school on our way to the cafeteria. 

“You mean way too early to exist,” someone else responds. 

“Yeah, that too.” 

“I know what you mean, I couldn’t get any sleep last night, I was just up thinking all night. When my alarm rang, I knew I had messed up.” I say nonchalantly, not really thinking over what I just had said. I had just opened a can of worms I couldn’t close again. 

“Ooooo thinking, all night…so who’s the special girl?” They all take turns saying comments just like that. 

“Why does it have to be about a girl?” I say annoyed, with a voice so squeaky that it doesn’t help sell the question as a fact. 

“Because last time you were up all night, no sleep, always thinking and drifting off you were in love with Costia. OW!” just as fast as she had said it, one of the others had elbowed her in the side. 

“WyNoNnA shhhhh…filter remember!” My friend Nicole says with her calm pleasant voice. 

“Ow, that hurt Nicole. Waverly, please tell your girlfriend not to elbow me anymore.” Wynonna responds bitter. Those two are always at each other’s throats. Yes, they love each other, but sometimes I think they like being right more.

“Nope not going to happen, this time Nicole absolutely did the right thing, you deserved that.” Waverly responds quickly. That one is always running her lips I swear, sometimes I can’t keep up, there are too many words and too little breathing with Waverly. But its all part of her charm. That one she is the biggest sweetheart on the planet. Though I can tell she is getting sick of being referee between her girlfriend Nicole and her big sister Wynonna. I mean picking a side all the time must drive her crazy. 

“I second that,” Indra says as she walks up behind us. 

“Okay, you don’t even know what we are talking about.” Wynonna whines. 

Indra simply responds, “I don’t need to know what you did to know that it was wrong.” 

“Guys, maybe we should stop talking about this now?” Lincoln says while cocking his head dramatically my way. Not subtle at all. I could see they were all worried about the Costia comment now. 

“I’m fine, okay, it’s not like I will die and become as dead as she is when you mention her name.” I say that but nobody responds. They all stare at me with concern in their eyes. 

“Come on, you can laugh. It was just a joke.”

“Are you sure you’re okay Lexa?” Waverly asks carefully.

I sigh, but before I could respond Wynonna chimes in with another comment, “People, you’re forgetting about what’s important, she was up all-night thinking of someone, which we by now have established means she likes someone.”

The conversation continues like this all until we reach the cafeteria. 

When we get there, we split up to get whatever and meet back up at the jungle. The jungle is this little space at our school, where a round of tables stretches around on top a circular block, the block is really just the auditorium. And what makes the jungle the jungle is the plants and trees placed in the middle putting a shade around the halfmoon of tables. The place gives a more private feeling than sitting in the actual cafeteria. Big school, many people, and we just want to eat in peace. A place where we can actually hear each other without shouting. 

Nicole, Waverly, Indra, and I sit down on the tabletops, with our food. While Lincoln and Wynonna sit down on the floor. It’s the first opportunity we have had to relax all day. Before this it has been class after class after class. And yes, that’s how it usually is, but today we had a lot do and, when every class is long and heavy then the day automatically becomes long and heavy. 

“I want to get some water,” Waverly looks at me and says. 

“But we just sat down” I whine. She just keeps looking at me. 

“Fine, just let me find my water bottle first,” I give in. I find my bottle and Waverly holds out her hand for me to take. I take it and she drag me of the tables. We start on our way to the water coolers. 

“Did you really have to drag me up first thing when we sat down?” I say grumpily as we walk. 

“Yes, because now that its just you and me, you can talk about the girl you like” she says while she bumps my shoulder with hers and wink. 

“I never said I did though”

“You may not have, but we all can tell. Come on tell me, it’ll stay between us.”

I give her a pointed look. 

“Waves, I love you, but you cannot keep a secret.”

“What do you mean I can’t keep a secret? I am perfectly capable of keeping something secret.”

“No, because you’ll have to tell Nicole because she is your girlfriends, and girlfriends don’t keep secrets, or so you say all the time at least, and you’ll tell Wynonna because she is your sister. Wynonna will tell everyone, she’s a blabber mouth, and if you don’t tell Wynonna then Nicole will tell Wynonna.”

“Oh, come on, that is not true, not really anyways…”

“Mhm sure.”

“Okay try me, tell me now and I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Not even Nicole?”

“Not even Nicole, I promise.”

“Okay…”

Before I could say anymore, we reached the water cooler, and we were in a crowd of people once again. 

“I will tell you later okay Waverly. When there aren’t so many people around.” I say while filling my water bottle with ice cold water. I back up to let Waverly do the same when I am done. 

Suddenly I feel a pair of hands cover my eyes from behind. “Hey, stranger, guess who?” the person says. I immediately know who it is, but I still play along. 

“How could I know who you are if you’re a stranger?” I ask mockingly. 

“Good point, but if it’s too hard to guess I’ll give you a hint…” I don’t reply as a signal for her to go on. 

“The friend you don’t know the name of”

“Oh, so your nobody then?”

“Not yet at least”

She loops around from behind me. Taking her hands off my face, then slides them down to my waist and then around me. She pokes her head in front of me and smiles. 

“Hey stranger” I say with a grin I can’t wipe off my face. I cross my arms and place them over hers, as to keep her there. She just places her chin on my shoulder, to show she doesn’t mind staying there. 

“Ehem” it was Waverly. I had totally forgotten she was there. Its like Clarke is all I can think about. We only just met yesterday, but I think we had a genuine connection. All my worrying about never talking to her again was a waste. I realize now. She’s here. And she’s holding me in her arms. I can’t help but smile. 

Clarke removes her hands slowly, then holds it out for Waverly to shake and introduces herself. “Hey, I’m Clarke, I’m just a new friend.” The removal makes me cold. All I want is for her to hold me again. 

“Ah, okay, well I’m Waverly, Lexa’s old friend. Not that I am old, I am the same age as you, I just have been friends with Lexa for a long time,” she’s rambling. 

“Nice to meet you not old, old friend,” Clarke gets in with a little laugh before Waverly can say more. 

Waverly gives a nervous laugh back and say, “sorry.” 

Clarke quickly turns around and places her hands on my shoulders. “What do you think of my friends and me coming to eat lunch with you today?” she says with a hopeful face. 

“That sounds lovely Klarke,” I say, simply just happy she wants to spend more time with me. 

She takes out her phone and to send a quick message. “Wait where are we sitting?” she asks. 

“Oh, we usually sit at the jungle, but if you’d rather go to a different place, we could do that?” 

“No, it’s okay, I’ll tell the others to meet us there.” She says with a smile, before she continues typing. 

We start walking back towards the jungle. As we walk Clarke grabs my hand, and I can’t stop thinking about yesterday. I can see Waverly just looking at our hands, and I just know what she is thinking.


	6. the lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from Lexa’s POV

We walk into the jungle, where the rest are sitting. “Hey, guys” I start off, “so, you see, this is Clarke, and she and her friends are going to eat with us today, ummmm yeah that was it really.”

There is kind off a unison hey from them, but none of them seem too enthusiastic. Except Waverly, she always is the one people can count on to brighten the mood. “Oh, come on guys, don’t be so somber, cheer up, we get to meet some new people.” She says trying to convince them that this is a good thing. 

It seems like Wynonna has seen me holding Clarks hand because suddenly she’s signaling something to Waverly. I try to ignore her and turn to Clarke. “Okay, so the people on the table is Nicole and Indra, Nicole is Waverly’s girlfriend, and Indra is one of the people I have known the longest, except for Lincoln, who is the one on the floor. And the last one also on the floor is Wynonna, she is Waverly’s big sister.” I say while pointing to each of them in turn. 

I see some people coming from the side, and I look back at Clarke who has a nervous expression. “Well since we are introducing people, these are my friends. You see Monty and Jasper walking in front of everyone, the ones holding hands. Aren’t they just adorable together? Then behind is the siblings, first my sister Raven, and then Bellamy and his little sister Octavia. That’s everyone, and everyone this is Lexa.”

We all finish saying our hellos, before settling down around the backside of the jungle area. 

Lincoln, Wynonna, Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven on the floor. Waverly and Nicole next to each other on the table, Indra, Monty, and Jasper close by, and at the end of the table row there is me and Clarke. Everyone is having different conversations. Clarke and I are just watching everyone nervously. Hoping that they’ll all get along.

It seemed like Octavia and Lincoln were having a nice conversation, and so did Wynonna with Raven and Bellamy. Indra is having a discussion about classes with Monty and Jasper, but at least it’s a friendly discussion. Nicole and Waverly are just being all cute, just talking and flirting like they usually do. Honestly, I can’t blame them, if I had someone that was so special to me, I would never let them go. I mean I don’t yet, but maybe. Just maybe something is starting.

Clarke and I just look at each other, both letting a breath of relief go. We both had just been scanning around the room. Checking that everything was running smoothly. I guess we both had the same idea.

“Looks like they’re getting along,” Clarke says while shifting her eyes towards the floor. 

“Yeah. Honestly, I’m a little relived.”

“I get what you mean. I was kind of anxious. I thought maybe they wouldn’t get along. My friends like things to stay the same.”

“It’s like that with us too…”

Clarke must have felt me still looking at her because she looked up and met my gaze again. We just looked at each other for a second. 

“…but hey, they’re talking. So, we were nervous for no reason.”

“Yeah, you’re right Lexa, they’re talking so we don’t have to worry anymore.”

“Yeah.” We smile at each other with warmth. 

Clarke leans her head down and places it on my shoulder. My heartbeat picks up. Its so nice and nerve-wracking at the same time. Her head fits well on my shoulder. I feel like she’s where she should be, and I am where I should be. Together. 

I don’t know how long we have just been sitting here. Having a light conversation. Just talking about anything that comes to mind. Just like the other day. Zoned out from everything and everyone else. 

“Okay, but the thing is wouldn’t it be so much fun to have a slide inside your house?” I say while we are on the topic of houses. 

Clarke thinks about it for a moment, “hmmm that does sound fun doesn’t it.”

“Yeah exactly.”

“Then we have to have one.”

“We…?”

“Yeah we…”

I smile at her when she looks up from my shoulder. Our eyes meet again. Her eyes seem scared, like she regrets what she just said. 

“Okay, then we will have one,” I finally say as a reassurance. 

She smiles back at me and takes my hand into hers. Intertwining our fingers, and she gives my hand a light squeeze. Her hand is warm, and her skin feels soft against mine. She lays back down on my shoulder, as she does, I turn my head and put my nose towards the top of her head. Resting against her. Rain is the sent I am getting as I rest on her hair, it probably smells like that because of the melted snow. It’s nice. I take a long breath in, just taking in her sent, before turning and resting the side of my head on hers. While we find a new topic to talk about. 

I look around the room, and I can see Waverly looking at me. At us. Wynonna is also looking. They must have seen it. I think Clarke noticed as well, because she slowly drops my hand and I lift my head letting go of her. We don’t stop talking, but we stop holding each other. And just like every other time we have let go, I long to just feel her again. I long for the closeness. I long for her. 

I can tell by Waverly’s eyes that she feels guilty for staring. I meet her eyes and see the apologetic look, but I just give her a small smile. Making sure she knows it wasn’t her. She looks at Wynonna to signal stop looking. But Wynonna just gives her a what did I do face. Clarke suddenly stands up. 

“I need some air before class starts again” Clarke say like she’s in a hurry.

She holds out her hand, she wants me to go with her. I didn’t need to answer her, she knows I would go with her. I take it and get up. 

“Wow Klarke, this is giving me flashbacks from yesterday.”

She just laughs at that, while tugging on my hand, signaling she wants to leave. 

“Guys, I’ll see you in class. I’m just getting some air with Klarke.” 

“What do you think getting some air is a code for?” I hear Wynonna say as we leave. Clarke gives me a look and we burst out laughing. We turn back. They are still looking at us go. We pick up the pace and go outside the school. 

It’s cold out. The snow falling down in big flakes at a rapid pace. We stand under the roof at the backside of the school. There aren’t any other people there. Just us.  
“I’m sorry about my friends, I know they pry. They’re just curious whenever I start talking to someone new. We usually stay together, just us, and Wynonna’s boyfriend John, but he’s in med school, so we don’t see him a lot.”

“Trust me, it wasn’t your friends it was my friends. They are just as curious as yours, if not more. Raven kept looking over and I just didn’t know what to do. She doesn’t need to know anything, she brings everything up when we eat dinner, and I really don’t want my parents knowing more than they already do.”

“Oh, I see. I thought it was Wynonna and Waverly’s staring.”

“No, I really didn’t mind it, but I thought you might have. It just…I thought…that-”

“A moment alone couldn’t hurt?”

“Yeah exactly…”

I start shivering as a cold blown wind of snow picks up and goes past me. Even though the snow and the cold is present every year, I don’t think I’ll get used to it. It’s always colder than I remember, though the degrees don’t change, it still feels like they went even further down. 

“Lexa, are you cold? Do you just want to go inside again?”

“No…no I’m fine…I want to stay a while longer.”

“Are you sure? Because if you want to we can go in, I don’t want you catching a cold or anything.”

“Klarke it’s okay, it’s just a little chilly, but its also winter, so it’s expected.”

She says nothing. She just goes behind me and wrap her arms around me. 

“Klarke…”

“Hey, if you’re staying because you want to talk with me, the least I can do is keep you warm.”

My response isn’t in words, but rather a soft sigh, so she knows she can hold on, and frankly I don’t have anything to say. I just feel safe and warm where I am standing in her arms. 

The silence between us is broken by the sound of a door opening. I see the person coming towards us and I know the moment is over.


	7. the clock and the bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from Clarke’s POV

Ever since I have been able to remember there is one person who has always been in the picture. 

It was a sunny day in the Sky Kindergarten, I was out playing in the sandbox when this little boy with brown hair and a face full of freckles came and took my tiny red shovel away. I got mad and tried taking it back. He wouldn’t budge. I left the sandbox because I wasn’t bothered dealing with him. Already as a small child I knew what a waste of time was.

Later the same boy came and tapped me on the shoulder, and he took me back to the sandbox. Now there was a sandcastle there, decorated with flowers and stones. He told me it was for me because I looked like a princess and princesses need castles. God he was so cheesy. But then again, I was a kid, and was easily swayed. We became best friends, and we stayed that way. 

“Hey, there you are princess. I was wondering if we could go over the dinner plans for next week. Octavia is making it and wants to prepare.” The voice of Bellamy rings through the door as he joins Lexa and I outside the school. 

I let go of Lexa quickly. Just as a reaction. Not on purpose. It’s not like I wanted to let her go. I never do. 

“Oh yeah, as I said earlier, we were just getting some air. Also, can’t we go over it later?”

“Well, I said the same, but apparently she needs to know now.”

“Well, I don’t know Bell, can’t you guys just pick something?”

“We would, but you know the rules, everyone has to pitch something.”

I look at Lexa, she looks ready to leave. I can tell she’s just about to go. I’m not ready to say goodbye yet. 

I turn to her and say, “Don’t go.”

She just nods, but still picks up her book bag. As if as soon as she gets to, she will leave. 

“Bell listen, I don’t have any ideas for dinner. Can you skip me this time?”

“Fine, we will, but you explain to the rest.”

I just roll my eyes at him.

“It’s not a big deal Bell, but fine I will tell them.”

He just nods, with a bitter face. 

“Okay, but we have chemistry now, so are you coming with me?”

I look at Lexa for a second. 

“Just go Klarke, I have class on the other side of the school anyways, you’ll be late if you follow me there.”

I can see she’s disappointed, but she was right. Afterall school is important, or it’s important to do well so I won’t get grounded by my mom. I just give her an apologetic look. 

“Hey, none of that. It’s okay. I’ll see you later?”

I smile at her before I reply, “Yes, of course. Bye for now.”

“Goodbye stranger.” She says as she begins to walk away with a silly smirk on her face. I can’t help but laugh at her.

Bell takes my hand in his, but I let go immediately. I run ahead and grab Lexa’s shoulder and say “wait”. Stopping her in her path. She turns and looks at me. Confusion written all over her face. 

The only thing I can think of is how badly I want to kiss her. I want to grab her face and put my lips on hers. I want to taste her soft looking lips, and I want to feel my hands against her skin. 

But I don’t. I don’t do any of that. I’m too scared. In that moment all I want to do is what I don’t dare to. She is still just looking at me with her innocent eyes that are overtaken by confusion. Just waiting for me to tell her what is going on. 

“Ummm…” I’m stalling. 

“You know what, it wasn’t anything, I forgot what I was going to say,” I finally spit out. 

I see her eyes drop to the ground. “Oh okay, I’ll see you then.”

I can’t get in a response before she starts on her way again. I just yell “Yeah, see you later,” after her. 

I turn to see Bellamy looking awkwardly at the ground. He meets my eyes and starts for the door. 

“I-”

“Don’t! I know.”

“I was just going to say, I think class is about to begin so we should hurry…and also that was awkward, why did you do that?”

I hit him in the shoulder instead of responding. 

“Look, I don’t know what that was about, but you can talk to me about anything. I mean it Clarke. I know you may not want to, but maybe instead of making a fool out of yourself and hurting my arm with punches you could use your words. So that maybe next time you talk to her it’ll be better.”

I stay silent. I honestly don’t know what to say. I want to tell him, and I think he sees that I like her, but I don’t want to hurt him. He likes me. He has for a while. I can tell. Every time we talk about people we have an interest in he looks over at me. There is also the fact that he told Octavia, and rumors fly fast in our little group. Octavia told Raven, and Raven obviously told me out of sisterly duty. 

Talking about who I like with Bellamy is strange now, because I know he would want it to be him. He is awesome, I love him, but I see him as a brother. I know he can tell that I like someone now. Because of what he just said I’m sure of it, but I don’t want to add salt to a wound. I don’t want to make him hear about my feelings towards another person when he feels that way about me. That seems cruel. So, I don’t say anything. I stay quiet as we make our way to class. He doesn’t stop talking though. 

“Okay, don’t talk. You don’t have to. But I’m saying if you want you can. You can’t talk to Raven, she’ll talk to everyone including your parents about it, same goes for Octavia. Monty and Jasper would gladly listen, but they have no clue on how to give good advice. I mean we all are shocked that they even managed to get each other. So, you are left with one option, and that is talking to me, because that was a disaster you don’t want to repeat.”

We finally make it to the classroom. I immediately find my seat, so I don’t have to listen to him anymore. I just see him giving me a confused shrug, I just shrug back, and look down at my book. As he makes his way to the front of the room to take his seat the teacher walks in and with that class has started. 

I’m distracted all class. I can’t focus. I mean obviously how could I when I left things so awkward with Lexa. She must think I’m an idiot now. I mean it wasn’t that bad, just slightly awkward, and weird…no, it was definitely really awkward, and really weird. I can’t get over it. I hate myself for overthinking this way. I really shouldn’t care this much. But I do care, and that’s the problem.


End file.
